


Post-It

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, And More Fluff, Awkward Flirting, Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always see you in the library and I think you’re really cute so I leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/gifts).



> This last AU is for Tanya. You are such a cool mom, it's unreal. I absolutely adore you and cannot wait to get lunch with you next week, finally! I saved the fluffiest for last and I hope you enjoy this story! :D <3
> 
> P.s. that is the end of this AU series. I hope y'all (and my lovely ladies) enjoyed them all. <3  
> P.p.s. I will try to write a part two to au #9 'The f*ck is an OTP?"

[Found the au here](http://broomstiks.tumblr.com/post/101617073705/some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating-around-my)

* * *

 

Ian has noticed this guy for the past few weeks at the library on campus. He comes in a little after Ian does and always on the same days. Ian can’t help to think that it’s planned, unless it’s one hell of a coincidence. Ian would hope it’s planned though, this guy is really good looking. He seems shorter than Ian, he has dark hair, pale white skin, and whenever Ian is somewhat close he can see his piercing blue eyes.  
  
Mickey has noticed this guy for the past few weeks at the library on campus, how could he not? What with his fire red hair, and fucking giraffe like height. Also, the fact that the guy was smoking hot really stood out amongst the other students. Mickey couldn’t help but wonder if this guy was like a part time model or something because really, he was unreal. At first it was pure coincidental that he was always at the library same as this guy but after a while he seemed to be going there more and more in hopes of catching a glimpse of this model looking guy.  
  
  
  
Ian didn’t really know what he was thinking but it was extremely risky and probably really fucking stupid. From the past few weeks Ian could make out the tattoos on the guy’s knuckles that said ‘FUCK U-UP’. He probably shouldn’t be sneaking over to the guy’s books and leaving him a post-it note on it.  
  
Ian waited from his little cubby-table to watch the guy walk back over to his books, new book in hand, and take a seat. The guy pealed off the yellow post-it note from his book and read it. The guy first narrowed his eyes at the note, then he looked a little confused, and finally, Ian could see a blush creeping up his neck. The guy put the note down and looked around the library. Ian ducked his head so as to not get caught starring.  
  
  
  
Mickey got up from his little cubby-table to go get a dictionary that he forgot he needed for this stupid fucking paper. When he got back to his stuff he noticed a yellow post-it note stuck to his notebook.

  
_You’re really cute_

  
Mickey re-read the three word message a few times. He was confused as fuck. He looked around the library at any hint as to who left the message. He saw no one looking in his direction, everyone seemed very interested in whatever the fuck they were reading. He couldn’t help but glance over at the hot redhead seated a few seats away from him. He was sitting with his head in his hand starring down at his book.  
  
  
  
  
It was a week later when Mickey received another post-it note with a message in the same sloppy-neat handwriting. It was a weird handwriting but Mickey kinda liked it, it wasn’t sloppy that you couldn’t read it but it was still ridiculously bad.

  
_I bet you have a great smile_

  
After Mickey read it he couldn’t help but smile like the biggest dork in the world. When he realized he was smiling down at this note he stopped. The person who wrote this totally did that on purpose just to see him smile. God dammit.  
  
Mickey needs to figure out who sent it. Especially if it’s a girl. He didn’t want some poor girl flirting with him and her thinking it was working and then he’d have to break her heart. He wasn’t that much of an asshole. Also, if it was a hot guy, aka the redhead, that’s something he’d like to know.  
  
  
  
Mickey went into the library only a couple days later since he had this really important midterm the next day and needed to study. He was studying so hard that when he finally looked up he had to blink a few extra times. He got up to go get a sip of water from the water fountain outside and when he came back he had yet another post-it note on his study notes.

 

 _You’re very sexy when_  
_you’re concentrating so hard_

 

Mickey couldn’t help but let the blush spread over his face. He removed the note to see one directly underneath it. Two in one day, what a treat.

  
_Don’t worry so much,_  
_you got this._

  
Mickey took both notes and put them with the first two he had gotten. He doesn’t really know why he’s saving them but he kind of feels like it’s necessary. After all, this person is taking the time out of their day just to compliment him and leave him nice messages. Even if he doesn’t know who it’s from, they are starting to be the best part of his days.  
  
  
  
Ian was absolutely loving leaving this guy messages every time he got up. He saw that this time the guy had gotten up and left the library so he jumped at the chance to leave his little note. He wrote about how good he looked while he was so concentrated but when he saw what the guy was starring at, he saw that he had a midterm the next day and wanted to leave him a little pick-me-up. It was totally worth it because the guy’s face lit up. He blushed like crazy on the first note, at being called sexy, then just had this really cute smile on his lips and a blush spreading across his cheeks as he read the second. Ian couldn’t help but grin watching him.  
  
  
  
The weekend came and went and Mickey was back in the library. He didn’t really need to be since his midterms were over. He did have readings to get started on but he could have done those at home. However, that didn’t stop him from being in the library.  
  
He decided to pretend today. He got up and went over to ‘find a book’, all he wanted to do was watch to see if the person who leaves him notes was here today and who they were. It didn’t take long and Mickey could clearly see who the person was.  
  
And he couldn’t be happier. Tall, red, and handsome was the culprit. Mickey smiled as he watched the guy stick two notes, one on top of the other, onto Mickey’s textbook, before retreating off to his table.  
  
After about thirty seconds, Mickey walked back over to his desk. He sat down and looked around, pretending to see who left the notes, before looking at the notes.

  
_I hope your exam went well_  
  
  
_You have really great hands,_  
_especially when you touch your lips.._  
_which are also great_

  
Mickey smiled at that, and decided to do as the note said. He brought his left hand up to his mouth and ran his index finger across his bottom lip as he re-read the note. He put both the notes into his little note pile in his notebook and got back to his readings. Every so often glancing over at the redhead when he wasn’t looking.  
  
  
It was a week later and Mickey has been in the library at the same as the redhead twice, however he received no new notes. The first time he didn’t get one Mickey figured the guy was super busy with his studies. Every time he looked over the guy did have his nose stuck in his books. The second time, he seemed busy, and also Mickey was busy and only left his desk once (just in case red decided to leave him a note), but it was no such luck.  
  
It’s been a week since his last note and he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to know why he hasn’t left him a note.  
  
  
Mickey tapped on Ian’s shoulder and when he looked up Mickey said, “What’s the deal?”  
  
Someone near them shushed Mickey. Ian said in a half whisper, “Uh, what?” He looked thoroughly confused.  
  
“Those little messages you’ve been leaving me,” Mickey said. He couldn’t even continue before Ian said, “Oh my God, you know it’s me? Fuck, I’m sorry, I-“  
  
Mickey interrupted him, “Why’d you stop?”  
  
Ian starred at Mickey with his mouth slightly open before he said, “I-, what?”  
  
“If you two are going to talk, how about you take it outside?” The shusher said to them.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes and walked away. Ian hot on his tails.  
  
  
Outside in the hall, Ian and Mickey stood across from each other neither saying anything.  
  
Ian broke that silence, “You liked the notes?”  
  
“Well, if I’m asking why you stopped then don’t you have your answer?” Mickey said with a small smirk.  
  
“Maybe I just want to hear you say it,” Ian smirked back.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian laughed. “So you gonna tell me why you stopped? One day you’re telling me you like my hands and lips and the next nothing.”  
  
“Honestly… I didn’t know what to write,” Ian said.  
  
“Gee thanks,” Mickey said sarcastically.  
  
Ian laughed, “No, not like that. Trust me, I could compliment you all day long. It’s just- I wanted to try to actually talk to you and not just through post-it notes.”  
  
“Well we’re talking now,” Mickey noted.  
  
“That we are. Finally,” Ian chuckled.  
  
“I’m Mickey by the way,” Mickey offered.  
  
“Ian,” Ian said back with an easy smile.  
  
“So what now, Ian?” Mickey asked awkwardly.  
  
Ian hummed under his breath before he said, “Can I take you on a date?”  
  
“I’m not really a dating kind of guy,” Mickey instinctively said. He then saw how Ian’s face seemed to fall and he looked like a fucking kicked puppy, so he said, “Uh, but I could be, I guess… When?”  
  
Ian’s face instantly lit up and Mickey couldn’t help but smile. He felt something warm inside of him seeing Ian smile like that, and it just made him want to always make him smile like that, and never see that sad kicked puppy face again.  
  
Ian said, “Uh, how about tomorrow night?”  
  
“Eager much?” Mickey laughed.  
  
“Eager would have been saying tonight,” Ian smirked.  
  
Mickey shook his head at him. He said, “Alright, big guy. Tomorrow night.”  
  
“Great, I’ll meet you here at, let’s say, six thirty?” Ian offered.  
  
“Sounds good,” Mickey nodded.  
  
Since both of them left their things inside the library they awkwardly went back in together and back to their books. Mickey actually had some more readings to do so he got back to it. A few moments after sitting down, a yellow post-it note was being stuck onto his notebook in front of him. He looked up to see Ian giving him a wink before walking away.

  
_Can’t wait for our date, Mickey._

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series.


End file.
